Light Hides in the Dark
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: Tsukune dies before events at Youkai Academy even happen, he is reborn and dumped at the Academy to help weed out the threats to humanity. main Pairing Tsukune x Mizore a little Tsukune x Moka as well, Rated M, has comedy but isnt the genre.
1. Reborn for Justice

**Light Hides in the Dark**

**This is my first Rosario + Vampire story that I have wrote (This is Fate by the way)**

**This story will be based around Romance and Adventure/Action, I will try to make it funny at times, however I will not jump straight into the characters relationship so though it's classed as a Romance story the pairing/pairings won't happen instantaneously instead they will happen over time.**

**Please read my other stories if you're interested in Naruto, I also have my brothers' story posted on my profile.**

**I wont summarize due to you will find out about the story in this chapter.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this new project that I am starting.**

**Fate xxx**

**Re-Born for Justice**

"The incident that has been dominating the papers for the last few days has finally come to a close, we are sad to report there has been a casualty, Fifteen year old Aono Tsukune selflessly threw himself in the line of fire saving twenty people in exchange for his own life. We cross over live to one of those lucky survivors to hear an in depth account of the events." The main reporter for the mid-night news informed.

"Miss could you please give us an in depth report on how this tragedy happened" asked the reporter at the scene to the weeping young woman.

Reluctantly she spoke words of the events "It was around 1pm we had been trapped in the companies' headquarters for four days and everybody was starting to get restless, many of us were contemplating escape though we knew it was impossible. We continued to pray for a rescue attempt which was becoming less likely to happen as the hours slowly drifted by"

"Then a glimmer of hope appeared, gunshots emanated from the lobby and even though we were on the top floor they echoed through the halls our chance for freedom had arrived however…" the woman stunned for a brief moment before continuing, "The criminals turned their guns on us saying 'even if we don't get the money, we'll still take each and every one of you down with us' with those words said everyone in the room began to panic except one fifteen year old boy."

"This kid wasn't part of the company, the only reason he was even up there with us was because he'd been asked by his parents to deliver a package to the front desk and when the criminals stormed the building they brought him up with them. As I was saying this boy was the only one of us who wasn't panicking even when the gun was being pointed at him he kept that calm look on his face it was obvious that he was terrified but he knew if he panicked the situation would be much worse."

"The rescue squad had just reached the top floor and were rushing towards the main office, this is when the criminals got serious they pointed the gun at me, I saw one of them slowly moving their index finger on the trigger. At that moment the rescue squad did one of the worse moves possible without considering where we the hostages were they just kicked the doors open that's when the criminals began too shoot."

"You may be thinking how did all the bullets hit teenager, the fact was he didn't just dive straight in the way, he ran at them, he pushed one man over prompting the other two to turn and fire, the rescue squad who'd broke into the room easily picked of the criminals but it was too late that young boy was dead we all know that he did it for everyone, before he charged he told everyone to 'get out of the way' thanks to his sacrifice he didn't just save our lives but the lives of the rescue team giving them an advantage by distracting the criminals, I would like to express my deepest sympathies for his family and friends" at that point the woman broke into tears, the reporter wrapped his arm around her comforting her then he signalled to stop recording and return to the studio.

"That's all we have time for tonight, please tune in and on behalf of everyone here at Tokyo News Goodnight"

(_Realm of Death)_

Tsukune stood still complete darkness surrounded him in every direction the boy sighed joking slightly "So this is what death is like?"

Loud footsteps echoed in the darkness closing in on him Tsukune spun on his heel and looked directly behind him right in front was a glowing spectre approaching gulping loudly he began to tremble as the being came closer and closer until they were finally face to face.

"Ah you're Aono Tsukune aren't you" asked the unknown being Tsukune gave a quick nod prompting the being to smile and before he knew it light emanated of its body and before long they were standing in a large meadow the sky was bright blue with a few white clouds the wind blew softly before the spectre coughed lightly gaining Tsukune's attention.

"I bet you're wondering where you are right now so I'll clear that issue up for you" before continuing he cleared his throat and unleashed a businessman's smile, "Aono Tsukune you're dead" at that moment a shine ran along his teeth ending with a ting noise.

Tsukune stood wide eyed before shouting loudly in the man's face, "I already know that how would I be alive after receiving several bullets into my vital organs" he replied sarcastically realising his mistake he spoke up again, "I'm sorry I would like to apologise for that it was inappropriate of me."

"No it doesn't matter, your reaction was actually quite common so common that it bored me to be honest but that's not why I'm here…" Tsukune gave the being a questioning look taking the hint he continued "as I mentioned you're dead, meaning you're probably wondering what's going to happen next so Tsukune I have news for you, for people who died in such an honourable way like you did there are three options." The beings words made Tsukune tilt his head in confusion causing the creature to laugh.

"Yes options and before you say anything I just read your mind so don't even ask why I knew what you were going to ask, continuing on you have three options number one go to a land of immense pain and torture where fire burns you everyday and you are made to work like a slave we call this place hell" the spectre then gave a nice cheery smile to his description.

"Number two, you can visit a land of peace and tranquillity, anything you could ever want is there, you can meet up with your dead family there even your pets like Thumper your old albino rabbit" Tsukune became teary eyed after this, "Yes Thumper is there so don't even bother asking me."

"The third option is the one that we would like you to take up, in return for your services we can bring you back to life in the form of an angel, and don't give me that questioning look I am being serious, ahem as I was saying you will be reborn as an angel and do the work of god and right now we need someone your age who has given a tremendous sacrifice and knows Japanese to work for us."

"What for? You may ask well there is this academy in a separate world to the human realm, this academy is based off shore of Japan even though I thought it would be better in England or the USA as more people speak English than Japanese but no they wanted it in Japan so it was. Anyway this academy is called Youkai Academy where real monsters attend; some of these are perfectly harmless and want to co-exist but…"

"..Some wish to overthrow human rule by disrupting the forces of the academy which can result in bringing the human realms and monster realms together and then uniting them permanently if this plan comes to fruition the world will be plagued by war and many people will die on both sides that's why we need you Tsukune!"

"Wh-"Tsukune was cut off again

"Why you? Well its because your sacrifice qualifies you to join the ranks of Angel meaning you would have to powers to fight toe to toe with supernatural foes, you're job would be to exterminate those who are clear threats to the human world not just by ability but also by actions you may encounter strong monsters but they may also wish to co-exist thus they wont be a threat."

"Now if you accept this there are many benefits and perks it also gives you a taste of life once again because trust me when you have been dead for a long time even heaven gets boring. There is one important rule though well there are many but I want to illustrate this one because it scares candidates, if you attack a innocent person as an angel you will feel the pain of dying once again and then transported to this spot again where the option will no longer exist."

"Now onto the rules before I tell you the perks, you will be given ten lifelines meaning the rules can be broke ten times before its game over this is because some attacks we angels use are sporadic and out of our control so hitting an innocent may happen don't worry it happens to the best of us even me. Another rule is killing someone who isn't a threat is an instant ticket too hell. More rules include the ability to attack an innocent only if they attacked you first then we class it as self defence, oh there is something you may like the sound of, which is all your fights will be televised in heaven isn't that great" seconds later a non-existent crowd began to clap and cheer "Thank you, Thank you you're too kind."

"By televised I mean it, you will be representing heaven in what I like to call SUPER MONSTER FACE-OFF but sadly the name of the show was rejected. Continuing I would like to tell you that each time you finish a fight in record time against that species you will gain one lifeline, you're probably thinking What the F**K is this weirdo saying, well what I am trying to say is this has happened before actually it happens until the threats are completely gone last time this show was on air was around ten years ago I got it revived even though high mortality rates scared little children spirits but I say hel- I mean heck to them if they cant handle it don't let them watch its that simple."

"Ok enough of that I will now tell you the perks of being an angel and how you use your powers, first of all you will always have angel powers but since Youkai academy forces you to stay in human form and suppress your aura you will need to equip these four bracelets one on each wrist and ankle you can control the release with your mind just say release and a fraction of your powers will be released depending on the bracelet"

"If you release the one on your left wrist your wings will appear, along with some of your aura, the right wrist will bring forth your weapon which can be used to make you look cool or for combat it also releases your ability to manipulate light to your will making it have a physical form you can also create light but it uses your aura which can be tiring."

"If you release the one on your right ankle your physical strength will increase even higher than the added strength that you receive from your transformation the power add on depends on the light quantity and the stamina remaining the more fatigued you are the less your strength will be increased. The final bracelet which is on your left ankle increases speed it like the right ankle one follows the same rules of stamina and light."

"You must be getting bored of this by now Tsukune so I'll finish off by telling you this, releasing all four will drain your energy much faster so make sure to get plenty of rest, also I do recommend you fight more in the day time. You can fight at night of course but it will be much harder, remember this just because there's no light doesn't mean you can't fight people are constantly getting stronger."

"Ok with that said I will transport you down to the academy front where you have already been accepted don't protest I know you want too, good luck new angel we'll be watching, oh by the way I'm Chris yes I wasn't Japanese, bye"

Tsukune woke up next to a bus stop the scenery was not that pleasant the trees were dead and graves littered the entire vicinity. "What a weird dream" Tsukune spoke out loud before he heard a ting noise when he used his hand as leverage to stand up, inspecting his hand he saw a thick metal bracelet on his wrist at that moment the boy knew, this was going to be one freaky school to live at.

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Ok this was a prologue the next chapter will start straight after this one ends, I know it's a little silly but I decided to add a weird angel commentator to the field to spice things up a little**

**Please tell me what you think good or bad.**

**Read stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Fate xxx**


	2. When Opposites Collide not a true story

**Chapter Two of Light Hides in the Dark is here**

**Anyone reading this must have read the previous chapter, yep it's pretty darn weird huh, don't worry it wont be completely like that actually this is when the story becomes serious and not completely writing things that have no much relevance to the story.**

**What do you think of the weird Angel that gave Tsukune his job and stuff? I kind of like him and he'll appear in Omake's and may also appear randomly like the Bus driver.**

**Ok let me tell you, yes those who may not have been paying attention, Tsukune is an angel that is all.**

**Ok the pairing is definitely gonna be TsuMiz, I was asked to make a TsuMiz by a friend whose name ill tell you even if it may be against his wishes it's the author Chaos Nutter ****yay but being serious yes the pairing is TsuMiz with some TsuMoka action. **

**Tsukune is kind of in the same position because an Angel isn't a monster but I bet you all knew that didn't you? **

**You'll see the first fight in this chapter so will heaven in my fic anyway. **

**If you have any comments on the story feel free to express them because to be honest this is really fun to write even though my prologue was around 2.5k words. **

**Well enough of my talking and more of well Rosario + Vampire characters talking.**

**Fate xxx**

**When Opposites Collide (not a true story)**

Tsukune had just got back to his feet he couldn't believe that he slept on the floor the fact that he was an angel didn't bother him but sleeping on the floor did for some strange reason.

He looked at the landscape with pure disinterest he wasn't a fan of dead trees and graves but he knew he would have to become accustomed to it even when the crows looked at him with a weird sense of intrigue.

Tsukune finally dusted off realised right next too him was a suitcase which had a letter attached to it being Tsukune he decided to read the letter out loud, "Dear Tsukune, in that suitcase is a time bomb, no I'm kidding actually it's your belongings and some other stuff I thought you might like also after reading this close your eyes and jump in the air, well that is all for now. Chris, P.S don't die too soon it'll make people lose faith in the show" Tsukune let out a large sigh and decided for the fun of it follow the letters order.

When he finally fulfilled the weird request he looked at himself and realised he was now wearing a school uniform Tsukune thought of how cool that magic trick was.

Tsukune decided to walk up the long Zigzag path towards the school which was just about visible, Tsukune wondered why he thought he saw lightening behind the school but he decided to ignore it and start his trek.

As he continued to walk he realised how many graves there really were and decided to count them due to the sheer boredom, there was no-one around to talk too and nothing interesting to do he began to wonder what kind of creatures he would encounter and kept thinking of vivid images associated with them.

The boy had no idea why he had been dragged into this mess in the first place, he'd got killed so the angels of heaven decide that they want to send him down to earth again but make the stakes much worse and more potentially painful at that moment Tsukune realised what a great person 'god' must be.

Tsukune always had a look of calmness in his face even though he was scared. Tsukune himself disliked fighting so this whole task was going to be a massive challenge for him, the only thing motivating him was the will not too look a fool on television.

He continued on his boring hike passing grave after grave he then saw a nice pile of skulls with these seen he finally decided that Youkai Academy had everything to qualify as a 'creepy place' he was wondering what else he would encounter ideas such as a stalker, blood sucking vampire, a dominatrix, a masochist and a perverted young girl entered his thoughts but he instantly shrugged it off thinking it could never happen.

Tsukune was still walking and wondering when he would ever be allowed to do something else but this is when things were going to change as he walked up one of the steepest climbs yet he heard a girl scream shouting "Please move" but he was too late what made it worse was the fact that he turned around and had a bike hit him clean on in the face.

Rubbing the cut on his forehead he winced in pain before looking over too the girl asking softly "Are you alright?" the girl however just stared back at him drooling, "Umm what are you doing?" he asked feeling slightly scared. The girl moved closer and closer and they were now face to face Tsukune felt a furious blush burning causing him severe embarrassment.

"I'm Moka, who are you? you smell great" the girl told him, he observed her slowly and intently. She had a cute face, her eyes were green and she had pink hair, her breasts were a nice size overall Tsukune thought she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"I-I'm Tsu- Tsukune nice to meet you" he replied nervously she giggled and moved in close now just centimetres apart, the young boy felt his heart pounding in his chest so fast as the girl shifted her long pink hair out of her eyes, Tsukune began to go bright red but didn't want this too end she continued moving closer and closer.

"I'm sorry for doing this but" she adjusted herself and bit Tsukune's neck forcing him to let out a small cry "I'm a Vampire" she was savouring his blood until she pulled back pain stricken "You taste nice but..." Moka then fell on her side shaking violently causing Tsukune to panic wondering to himself what exactly did this time.

Moka had been out cold for around thirty minutes and in that time no-one had came by her head was currently on Tsukune's lap and all Tsukune could do was look at her with regret he didn't know what he did but it must have had something to do with his blood seconds later Tsukune had an idea _"She must be allergic to blood" _he then smiled to himself thinking of how much of a genius he was.

After forty five minutes she finally awoke noticing that her head felt strangely comfy she decided to turn over now she was staring straight at his stomach and lower area she began to blush and then dived off of him all he could do was apologise for what ever he had done.

They sat in awkward silence even the crows were now getting involved one sitting next to Tsukune and another next to Moka they began to stare at each other causing Tsukune to sigh. "Moka-san what exactly was that back there? You seemed to pass out after well sucking my blood, is that normal?" then it clicked _"One type of person on my creepy place list has appeared a blood sucking vampire I wonder when I meet the masochist" _he thought to himself.

Moka looked down at her lap before speaking up, "Your blood it tasted, how can I say this, if I had eaten a whole dish of my favourite meal but afterwards it set my mouth aflame and tried to kill me so basically good but a little spicy" she joked still feeling the after effects of tasting his blood. "So how long have you been at Youkai Academy? Tsukune-kun." She asked trying to change the subject she didn't really want to say that his blood nearly killed her so she kept quiet.

"Oh me I arrived today, I don't exactly know how I got here all I remember was talking with some strange man then I woke up on the floor, regarding what grade I'm a freshmen and will be starting this year" he told her his words caused her to smile brightly making Tsukune wonder why she was so happy.

"That's great Tsukune-kun I'm a freshmen too, by the way do you have anything against vampires because I'd really like to be your friend Tsu-Ku-Ne-kun" she emphasised first of all he stood up, brushed himself off then decided to reply.

"Well about vampires they are unique I suppose, I wont judge anyone by race I'll judge them by personality so at this moment in time I'm fine with you Moka-san so an answer to your question" he took a deep breath, "I'll be your friend" the words had an unexpected result and before he knew it Moka had dived into a hug. After realising her actions she blushed and pulled out of the embrace then looped her arm around his smiling.

"Let's go to class then Tsukune-kun" she chimed happily, it was now two people walking up a boring path not just one. "How long is this path?" she asked curiously as the boy had no idea how to reply he just said 'long' shockingly it was enough to satisfy her curiosity. "So Tsukune-kun do you have a girlfriend?" she asked causing the boy to stagger slightly before regaining composure.

"_Well I just died so if I did I don't think she'd be going out with me anymore" _he cleared his throat and told her "No" the words made her smile happily which just left Tsukune in a state of confusion he was just waiting for her to say _"Then how about going out with me" _but sadly it wasn't going to happen anytime soon if at all. "So Moka-san why did you decide to join this academy anyway?" he asked curiously

"Well I used to live in the human world and I went to a human school but the kids there didn't believe in monsters, due to this I felt left out which wasn't far from the truth all the kids ignored me thinking more of the weird girl who always has a rosary around her chest, the rosary is actually designed to seal my vampire form if I remove it I'll turn into a scary vampire I can remove the seal but only under certain situations or so my father told me but as of yet I have never felt desperate enough to try and remove it." She told him.

"I used to go to school in the human world and I had quite a lot of friends" _"But I wasn't a monster or angel at that time" _continuing he said "So basically if you remove that rosary you'll get really strong and even more vampire like it's kind of like what should happen when I transform" Tsukune replied.

"_Should?" _"Umm Tsukune-kun I hope you don't mind me asking but what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked curiously her words however caused Tsukune to freeze up.

"Umm well you'll see in due time it's not that I don't trust you it's the fact that I am insecure about it at this point in time" he lied luckily enough Moka fell for it and began chatting casually, _"If I told anyone at this academy that I was an angel I wonder how they'll react. Anyway aren't angels and monsters enemies or something?" _as he thought that Chris appeared in his mind briefly,

"_Well you could say that as they are demons but there are plenty of angels who are friends with demons" _Tsukune was thinking of how Chris hadn't said anything stupid yet until _"Wow it echoes in here your head must be really empty Tsukune well I must go, Farewell well wel-" _Chris then disappeared out of his mind.

Tsukune and Moka reached a fork in the road after a large debate they decided to split up and walk back when things didn't seem right, Moka went right up the hill and Tsukune took the suspicious downhill left route fifteen steps in Chris appeared in front of him saying "Dad Says: Something sleeping is in the way find another way"

"This isn't a Pokémon game!" shouted Tsukune as Chris laughed, Tsukune went back to the fork and ran up the hill hoping to catch up to Moka but he had the weirdest feeling that he would never do it just like when he played Super Mario 64 and he didn't have enough stars so it was an eternal staircase but even then he continued.

"_Maybe I should think of Playstation or Xbox game references" _after contemplating it he shrugged it off it wasn't like he was deliberately looking for them. Tsukune was alone once again hoping for some companionship until something caught his eyes after a second of observing he realised it was the school building smiling he ran through the doors and walked towards the auditorium where the welcoming meeting was taking place.

When he reached the auditorium he was glad that he wasn't late in fact he was just in time after browsing through the isles he finally found a seat next to a purple haired girl, he ran through the isles and sat down not saying a word to anyone just feeling a great sense of relief that he wasn't late.

The girl next to Tsukune began to stare at him looking fascinated finally speaking up with a soft voice "What's in the case?" she asked her words shook Tsukune for a brief moment before he realised he had no idea what was in there.

"Oh some stuff that a umm relative thought I'd like" the words instantly brought a smile to the girls face and he had no idea why. "Oh I'm Aono Tsukune would you grant me the honour of knowing your name" he asked though intending to be a joke it caused her to blush a very deep red.

"Shirayuki Mizore" she replied shyly despite this she was now smiling rather cutely causing Tsukune to blush just by looking at her.

"Umm why are you not in school uniform?" Tsukune asked the girl who just looked down at her clothes.

"I like this better, actually there aren't any rules saying that you must be in school uniform so I decided to wear this" before they could continue they were cut off by the chairman who had just got up on stage he wore a white robe like a monk and his eyes glowed a faint yellow colour _"He's weird" _he thought to himself then turning to Mizore _"She's cute" _

"As everyone knows this is a school for monsters in which we learn to co-exist with humans as they rule the world right now and the only way to survive is too live with them not against them. Now there are a few rules like every organisation has the first one is all student must remain in human form at all times to make it easier for real world experience. Number two you should never and I mean never reveal your race to anyone doing so may result in expulsion if its used as a form of intimidation and that's it from me please enjoy your time here at Youkai Academy" and with that the man exited the stage no applause followed.

Tsukune exited his seat and began to walk away before he felt a tug at his shirt turning round he saw the blushing form of Mizore looking at him "I hope were in the same class together" she said shyly when he replied with the same sentiments she seemed over the moon then skipped off joyously.

Everyone but Tsukune had already placed there luggage in their own dorm so whilst everyone was walking to class Tsukune had to first visit his oh so wholesome dorm of love of course this was sarcastic because when he arrived it was just like the path to the school there were graves and more skulls which is exactly what every good home needs.

After getting his room number he walked up the first flight of stairs then the second and before he knew it he was on the sixth floor he looked down at his number then back at the door "666 huh wow the least demonic person here gets such a dorm room how odd" turning the key he entered the room and was genuinely shocked.

The room was nowhere near what he had expected. Tsukune was expecting a run down small little apartment but it was far from that, he had a kitchen with all the latest cooking utensils, his bedroom had a computer, a bookcase fully stocked, a television and a king sized bed there was also shelves to put personal stuff on it. His bathroom had a large bath it was more like a hot spring than a bath, his living room had a sofa and a television attached to the living room was the dining room which only had a dinner table. Tsukune needed quite a fair bit of time too recover.

"_I was expecting a dump not a luxurious hotel room what I find weird is how come I have it and why is it under room 666 hmm it's a mystery but I think I'm going to like it here" _after placing his suitcase down he was about to leave before he saw a letter on his bedside cabinet the letter inside said the following.

_Dear Tsukune_

_It's me Chris again if you are wondering why it's so fancy I'll explain it to you simply. As you know this is a monster academy and the leader is the chairman well I had a meeting with him and he arranged this all for you but I have one thing to tell you and that's well I don't want to write it as it would make the fun much less fun._

_Well good luck and slaughter them because heaven is watching._

_Chris _

_P.S. watch out with your quotes or Nintendo may sue you_

Tsukune smiled at the weird letter and walked out the door setting out for class knowing he'd have to introduce himself which he absolutely hated to do in front of an audience. Tsukune rushed down the stairs so fast that he was feeling quite tired then he got some very annoying news "There's a elevator over there" the receptionist pointed down the hall this was just one of Tsukune's many mistakes.

Entering the structure Tsukune noted on how it looked like a regular high school which actually surprised Tsukune who was expecting cobwebs and dust everywhere with a few cauldrons and stuff lying around Tsukune was realising that in the monster realm everything was different from the stories told of witches and so forth.

After Tsukune found out his classroom he rushed through the halls as fast as he could he noted on how much faster he had got since he died which was a truly unexpected turn of events for him. Stopping outside his class he made sure he was perfectly presented once he gave himself the all clear he walked through the door showing himself to the class.

Nekonome-sensei looked directly at Tsukune who fumbled his words finally being able to apologise for the lateness explaining why he was late a few people found it funny whilst a few of the girls noted how cute he looked when he was worried, then at the far end of the room two girls were looking at him with more true feelings Moka was staring at him in a friendly way whilst Mizore was staring at him with a blush at that moment she was thinking _"I wonder what dorm he's in, will I be able to watch it from the plants or will I need a new observation spot" _she was now staring at him without focusing this nearly caused the lollipop to fall out of her mouth.

When he was ready Tsukune began to introduce himself to the class, "Hi I'm Aono Tsukune, I'm 15 years old and enjoy many activities such as Kendo, Martial Arts and writing, I look forward working with everyone" and with a polite bow walked to his seat which was behind Mizore and in front of Moka people instantly began whispering about him and it wasn't very good that nearly all the males hated him already the only person who was definitely listening was Mizore who took notes on everything he said _"She could be the stalker on my list" _

Tsukune decided to glance across the class and instantly realised he was being watched by the guy right next too him, when they made eye contact the man shouted at him saying that he'd kill him if he continued this freaked Tsukune out majorly but then he realised that he may have to fight this guy soon _"I wonder if I should go all out hmm?" _

Tsukune sat in his chair fairly absent minded during the duration of class tapping his pencil on the edge of the desk after doing this for around five minutes the guy right next to him threw a punch at him without knowing how Tsukune dodged easily as if he'd done it a million times in the past he then threw a punch of his own when it hit the guy he went flying across the class colliding with three other people everyone sat in shock as this guy who looked unbelievably weak sent a guy flying with ease.

Shockingly Nekonome-sensei ignored it and continued teaching the class Mizore and Moka both gained a lot of respect for Tsukune after this. Class was over rather quickly and soon after it was lunch time. Tsukune exiting his seat was instantly surrounded by the girls of the class but luckily for him Mizore grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd with Moka following behind.

When they got outside Mizore still didn't let go just then Tsukune realised how cold her hands were and just like a curious cat had to find out "Shirayuki-san why are your hands so cold?" he asked curiously but all Mizore did was shake her head.

"Not Shirayuki" she looked down with a blush "Mizore-chan?" when Tsukune nodded she smiled and continued speaking "Well I know its against school rules but I'm a Yuki-Oni and have full control over ice and snow, so Tsukune-kun what's your race?" she asked nervously

For the second time today someone had asked him that question but for some reason he didn't want to lie this time but since he had a feeling that the guy he attacked in class was going to ambush him he told her "You'll find out soon but please don't think little of me when you find out" after he finished talking Moka finally caught up.

"Hey Tsukune-kun that was so cool back in class to be honest I wasn't expecting you to be so strong" Moka spoke honestly but only received a look of hostility from Mizore.

Mizore pulled herself closer to Tsukune before continuing "What's your relationship with Tsukune-kun?" she asked angrily even the dense Tsukune noticed this.

"Why do you need to know that?" Moka asked calmly but Tsukune just had a weird feeling that this situation wasn't going to end well.

"I need to know if I have to kill you or not" Mizore spoke openly which freaked both Moka and Tsukune out _"Oh crap it really is a stalker well at least it's a cute stalker" _Tsukune told himself

Before things got out of hand Tsukune cut-in saying "She's a friend of mine Mizore-chan" he explained just hoping that she didn't get violent though he was expecting her too. Mizore stood there then smiled and pulled herself right next to Tsukune and said 'Good' which made Moka wonder what exactly she was too him.

Lunch was over rather quickly, lessons quickly followed and once the final bell went Tsukune stood up and ran out of the class without anyone he then made his way to the bus stop his plan was too lure the guy from earlier as it would be better to fight him in an area where no-one was. Tsukune knew a fight was inevitable and just as he expected the man appeared two minutes later.

"So you finally appeared huh" commented Tsukune to the guy who glared evilly at him this didn't affect Tsukune at all who just looked at the guy with a confident smile _"I hope my angel powers are strong enough" _Tsukune thought as the man approached him.

When they were face to face the man transformed into a weird form "I'm a outcast Arashi so unlike you purebreds I won't be destroyed easily, no-one makes a fool of Komiya Saizou especially a weakling like you!" Saizou's form was a fusion of two monsters and the only word Tsukune could think of was freak of nature but didn't want to damage the pride of this guy any more than he was going too.

Moka and Mizore were hiding behind a tree watching events unfold, before Tsukune unsealed himself he was hit by a strong fist sending him flying towards Moka and Mizore but before Mizore got involved Moka stopped her telling her to wait. As Tsukune continued towards the two he finally unsealed but went through a tree pulling of Moka's rosary at the same time he was currently under some rubble.

Moka began to transform but a strong Aura was already filling the area Mizore turned to the rubble where a fully transformed Tsukune stood his eyes were glowing pure yellow no pupils, he had long white wings his hair extended and changed blonde, his muscles expanded and he grew taller to finish it off his complexion changed to a kind of pale peach colour Mizore stood awestruck _"Tenshi?" _

Before Moka finished transforming Tsukune held out his right arm and out of nowhere a large sword appeared holy markings were plastered across the blade Tsukune ran straight at the shocked Saizou.

"Angel? Hah so there was something strange about you Aono but don't think just because you're an S-class being doesn't mean you can push me around"

Tsukune wasn't listening at all he got about a metre from Saizou and just concentrated on controlling the light around him which created a flash that blinded Saizou for just a split second then by transferring Aura to Power he zipped forward past Saizou's guard and stabbed his sword forward straight through the monsters chest piercing his heart Saizou collapsed to his knees when Tsukune pulled the blade out and shook it to get rod of the blood. _"Wow that was easy" _he thought to himself before realising what he really did _"If it was my choice I would have just injured him but my contract will kill me otherwise" _"Sorry"

He turned round to see Moka in vampire form it was truly a scary sight. Moka now had blood red eyes, silver hair, she had matured much more and her complexion was now completely pale the aura that she was emitting was amazing much stronger in power than Tsukune's.

Moka looked a Mizore who was still staring directly at Tsukune she approached the girl first and swiftly kicked her in the face sending her skidding across the floor but Moka wasn't done yet she moved in ready to hit her even stronger luckily Mizore was able to create a sheet of ice spikes which protected her from the attacks wincing slightly Moka hopped back and was face to face with Mizore.

"I'll kill you first before I take out that angel!" the vampire Moka declared the words sounded so cold that it hurt Tsukune however Mizore didn't care she just transformed gaining ice claws and a glowing crystal like appearance the look mesmerized Tsukune for a few seconds. As Moka and Mizore attempted to tear each other apart Tsukune thought back on what Moka told her _"When this Rosary comes of I become a scary vampire" "That's it the rosary! I must have removed it when Saizou sent me flying that means" _Tsukune turned to the pile of rubble and charged towards it.

Mizore wasn't fairing well for one fact Moka was too fast and strong Mizore knew she could only hold out for another minute at max knowing this she threw everything she had at Moka numerous amounts of attacks flew at Moka who just dodged them with relative ease and just was Moka got close Mizore reached out with her claws cutting the leg which was flying towards her but it wasn't enough even though she managed to get Moka the kick followed through impacting with Mizore's face sending her tumbling across the hard ground.

Moka licked her lips and slowly walked towards the fallen Mizore before Tsukune roared in a loud voice "STOP MOKA-SAN!" prompting the vampire Moka to turn straight to Tsukune and dash.

Quickly Tsukune adjusted all his power to speed causing his physical attacks to weaken but he was able to avoid all of Moka's attacks now. _"I just need to get close and clip the rosary on!" _he thought as he charged at Moka, occasionally delivering a series of attacks that didn't even faze the vampire. When Tsukune looked up he noticed one opening and charged with his arm stretched hoping to attach the rosary. Tsukune was just moments from attaching it before *crunch* one of Moka's kicks impacted with Tsukune sending him straight to the ground and seemingly out for the count.

Moka towered over the fallen Tsukune and just laughed getting ready to carve him up like a turkey she moved in close but just as she was about to cut him up she felt a large pain in her stomach looking down she saw Tsukune's materialized sword through her stomach. "Full Aura to strength" light surrounded the sword causing a sort of slashing effect across the blade cutting Moka open more she collapsed to her knees coughing blood all over Tsukune who had removed the sword then attached the Rosary back onto Moka because of this she transformed back and just as expected the wound dealt started to heal unbelievably fast with this known Tsukune sealed all his powers and fell unconscious.

At that lone bus stop lay three unconscious students and a dead man people from the dorms began to rush towards the beacon of light that appeared around the area it was just moments before they would arrive.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

How Meeting MOKA could have happened

Tsukune had just been crashed into and was now feeling rather angry however the girl in front of him was so cute that he nearly forgot his rage, she was looking at him with a weird look of thirst on her face at this moment Tsukune knew what she was.

"Can I please" the girl asked innocently just before sinking her teeth in she said "Because I'm a Vampire"

At that moment the boy smiled evilly and replied "Don't worry I'm an angel" and began to laugh as the girl fell of him and began to spasm. The boy just looked at her and said "Owned" and ran off.

Chris watched from the monitor smiling _"He learns well" _

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**This chapter was less silly as you can tell some quotes are related to games so you may not understand**

**Read stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Well please tell me your opinion good or bad it will determine if I should continue or not.**

**Fate xxx**


End file.
